


Home, sweet home

by qingshansuo



Series: Batcave [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Batkids Age Reversal, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Family Drama, Gen, No Sex, Protective Damian Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Jason Todd, Protective Tim Drake
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qingshansuo/pseuds/qingshansuo
Summary: 提姆曾经觉得达米安可能是这个世界上最糟糕的兄弟，直到布鲁斯带回了杰森和迪克，提姆才确定了他是对的。
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne
Series: Batcave [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877647
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Home, sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> 逆序AU，所有人都性格夸张化，我疯的没有逻辑。  
> 有年龄操作，达米安17，提姆14，杰森10，迪克8。  
> 预警：我在努力搞笑但是可能有的地方是刀吧……这个故事背景就搞笑不起来。

***  
这个故事其实很简单，用一段话就可以概括：  
今天的达米安也觉得所有人都是白痴，而杰森觉得这个家所有人都有毛病。虽然迪克是个小天使但是他也觉得正常家庭好像不是这么生活的。而提姆，提姆在看戏的同时要疯狂吐槽这个家的一切智障操作，特别是布鲁斯。  
尤其是布鲁斯。

***  
一开始提姆被带进韦恩大宅的时候，没想过自己要面对什么。他的意思是，父母双亡，被这个城市最出名的傻白甜单身汉收养，自家产业不知道等到成年还能剩下多少……还有什么事情能比现在更糟糕？

——然后他见到了达米安·韦恩。

提姆：……我错了，这个世界上最糟糕的无异于要和一个每天都怀疑你要谋夺家产于是想着干脆谋杀你的人做兄弟。

提姆·德雷克，后来的提姆·德雷克-韦恩，在10岁稚龄就看透了这个世界的残酷。

好在当时也只有13岁的达米安还不算没救，在经历了将近一年的谋杀未遂之后他捏着鼻子承认了提姆是个还算可以接受的同伴，不是兄弟，打死他也不会承认这是他兄弟。在这一年间布鲁斯保持着他高度傻白甜的人设，能对着两个儿子一人拿刀疯狂追杀另一人的场景满含热泪地宣称他俩兄弟情深，旁边还有阿尔弗雷德给他递手绢。即使是在逃命途中提姆也没忍住分心思考了一下自己最快能用多少时间把韦恩企业搞破产。后来俩人的相处和平了很多，至少不会出现连喝杯茶都要怀疑里面有没有下毒的场景了，但这不代表着两个人握手言和，他们只是把战场换成了更加不见血的地方。比如达米安把提姆交上去的所有试卷都换成白纸，转头提姆就跑到达米安的教室给所有男生递落款达米安·韦恩的情书。

经历了和达米安的斗智斗勇之后，提姆可以骄傲地宣称这个世界上已经没有什么事能打败他了。他平安在韦恩家长到了14岁，还顺利的（在达米安的疯狂干扰下）上了初中。顺带一提，达米安上高中的第一天，每个教室的电脑桌面都是达米安这个硬汉在小猫小狗簇拥下酣然入梦的照片，背景还是粉色的。别问提姆，他什么也不知道，他还在读初中呢这怎么可能关他的事。从此这个在公众眼里和父亲截然不同的不苟言笑的韦恩家继承人形象全崩（虽然也不是第一次了），最离奇的报纸甚至猜测他是个变性人，在布鲁斯韦恩渴望男性继承人的威胁下为了讨好布鲁斯保住自己的荣华富贵而隐瞒真实性格甚至含泪变性，然而最后布鲁斯还是无情的收养了提姆。这家报纸后来被布鲁斯告到破产，理由是诽谤布鲁斯·韦恩而不是达米安。

提姆有时也想不明白达米安怎么还没有一刀捅进布鲁斯的肚子。达米安·韦恩忍耐力超群，或者恋父成狂，二选一吧。

总而言之，虽然活得很艰难有时候还很操蛋，但是提姆还算平安又普普通通的长大了。就在他以为这种日子会一直持续下去的时候，布鲁斯终于决定为哥谭的小道传闻添砖加瓦，充分展示他无处安放的父爱和致力于搞死达米安或者提姆的决心。也许对布鲁斯来说谁死都无所谓，他只想欣赏这个家庭自相残杀。

就在这普普通通的一天，达米安在高中，提姆在初中，他俩要面对的是在一个平凡无奇的周末回到家里，面对着一个笑的像是在发圣诞礼物的布鲁斯和蜷缩在房间离布鲁斯最远的角落里，紧紧抱着彼此的两个陌生小孩。两个孩子看上去年龄相差不大，都有一头黑发和蓝的透亮的双眼，看上去像是兄弟。特别是，提姆仔细观察着他俩，稍大一点儿的卷发小男孩把另一个孩子死死搂在怀里，简直恨不得挖个洞把对方藏起来。而小一点儿的孩子一手搂着自己兄弟的脖子，另一只手搭在他背后，无疑也是个保护性的姿势。虽然两个人都在瑟瑟发抖，脸上还带着点儿看不分明的泪痕，但是两个孩子的肢体语言表现出来两个人的关系非常亲密，还都在试图保护对方。世界上不是只有达米安那样的兄弟的，提姆想。

但话又说回来，这场景也未免太刺激了。提姆怀疑自己是不是应该现在立刻打电话报警告发自己的养父绑架孩童。是说，看看这两个孩子想跑又不敢跑的样子吧，没人会觉得他俩是自愿在庄园里做客的，没有人。

“父亲。”在提姆身后慢吞吞踱步过来的达米安越过站在房门口与良知做斗争的提姆，瞟都没瞟他一眼。宛如提姆·德雷克-韦恩这个人根本不存在一样，典型的达米安式自欺欺人。“你让这两个孩子在这里，”他居高临下地朝两个孩子点了下头示意，似乎思考了一下要怎么形容。“做客，是为什么。”

达米安·韦恩——提姆终于确定了——是睁眼说瞎话之王。下一秒他就听见有人喊出了他的心声：

“你的眼睛是摆设吗？！”大一点儿的小男孩仰着头冲达米安嚷道：“去你的做客！”他看上去像是要被这个屋子里所有奇怪的人逼的爆炸了。

这孩子死定了。提姆看着达米安面无表情的侧脸，默默在心里划了个十字。“所以，”他竭力忽视达米安和那个男孩一句一句精彩绝伦的相互讽刺，给自己内心打了个记得看监控的备忘录。然后提姆转头，用平静的语气问正在沙发上津津有味地欣赏他大儿子为他带来的讽刺艺术表演的布鲁斯：“你做了什么？”

“哦。”布鲁斯终于反应过来自己还没有介绍家里突然出现的陌生孩子，他大步走过去，拎起那两个即使是在吵架也要粘成一个球的孩子的同时顺手推开了达米安。再说一遍，达米安还没杀了布鲁斯真的是真爱了。“来打个招呼，这是杰森，这是迪克。”他用“儿啊你看爹给你个惊喜”的口气欢天喜地的拍了拍那两个孩子的脑袋，无视掉小的那个捂住了自己的头不让他碰而大的那个差点儿一口咬掉他的手。“看，这是达米安，另一个是提姆。”

“你们从今天开始就是兄弟了，开心吗？”

屋子里沉默了一瞬间，四个孩子不论年纪不论性格，脑子里和脸上的表情都达成了高度统一：

这个不会看气氛的傻白甜阔佬到底是怎么在哥谭长大的。

***  
在经历了一番鸡飞狗跳（意思是在提姆按住达米安好久没用过的刀，向杰森解释清楚布鲁斯·韦恩不是恋童癖绑架犯，还要让迪克相信韦恩家也没有吃孩子的习俗）之后，四个男孩终于能安安稳稳的坐在一张桌子前“心平气和”的交流了——忽略掉交流中偶尔出现的应该打码的语气词的话。交流的人是四个男孩，没错，不包括布鲁斯·韦恩。虽然他凭情商和智商混进来毫无违和感，但是这个人全程都顶着堪称毫无阴霾的灿烂笑容，他们四个没人想和他交流。于是他们把快要四十岁还长得和二十没什么差别，虽然单身但是现在有了四个儿子的老父亲往沙发上一扔，给他一个阿尔弗雷德让他去抱怨自己孩子不够可爱去了。现在四个孩子两两相对而坐，气氛庄重的像是法庭陈述。

“所以，”提姆艰难的从杰森与达米安互喷的垃圾话中提取信息，他抬头问坐在他对面一脸不安的迪克，他已经知道了他的全名是迪克·格雷森，飞翔的格雷森家族的遗孤。“你和杰森是在街上认识的，对吗？”

迪克·格雷森，在父母因为表演事故而双双去世后一个人在哥谭街头艰难度日，在某天寻找食物时一头撞上了同样独自一人的杰森，并且成功靠晕倒碰瓷。接着被只比他大了两岁却社会经验丰富的杰森拎回了家投喂食物，从此一只野猫变成两只野猫，直到一年后的某日不知怎么回事被布鲁斯大手一挥打包回来。提姆一边提问一边在电脑里搜索相关信息，显然格雷森一家的消息在哥谭是个不大不小的新闻，他很快就找到相关报道，奇怪的是里面并没有提到格雷森夫妇的儿子最后结果如何。

迪克转头看了一眼旁边已经开始不知道用什么语言和达米安互怼的杰森，微微点了点头。“是的，我和杰伊……我在街头流浪的时候，杰森收留了我。”他有点儿不适应的晃了晃腿，椅子太高了而他够不到地面。“他没有父母，我也没有，所以我俩就一起生活啦。”他吐了吐舌笑起来，显然仅仅是想到和杰森一起的日子都是很开心的。

“恕我直言，那不叫一起生活。”不知道什么时候开始听他们对话的达米安显然是决定换个人开火。“那叫街头老鼠的抱团取暖。”哇哦，提姆为这话的毫不留情惊讶了一下，更让他惊讶的是这句话对于另外两个孩子来说似乎一点儿杀伤力都没有。迪克给了他一个毫不在意的笑容，而杰森，这个一直以来表现得过分有保护欲和好胜心的男孩居然没有在瞬间跳起来反驳。

“真可悲。”杰森懒洋洋的靠在椅子上，双手环胸，洋洋得意——他居然还挺为自己的过去自豪——“你就只会这么高高在上的批判别人是吗？”他看上去超开心的。“我，老爹进了监狱，老妈死于毒品，靠我自己不仅成功养活了自己还顺带养活了迪基，”他拍拍自己弟弟的脑袋。“如果这叫抱团取暖的话，那我肯定是个超大的火炉。”

不得不承认，提姆觉得他说的还挺有道理的。如果杰森说的话都是事实的话——会有人捏造自己父母的不光彩的历史吗——那么，一个孩子从小流浪街头，然而不仅没沾染毒品（杰森活力十足的样子怎么也不像碰过那些东西）也没成为黑帮冲突的牺牲品，甚至还能养活自己和一个更小的男孩，这真算得上有本事了。

但达米安显然不是这么想的，在他眼里，大概只有五岁取得博士学位，七岁获得诺贝尔奖，十岁带领人民冲出地球飞往火星才能值得他一句“还看的过去”吧。所以按这个标准来看，也不怪他一直都觉得全世界的人都是垃圾。不包括布鲁斯，布鲁斯就算去裸奔达米安都能面不改色的夸他身材好。“无知。”达米安面无表情的回应，似乎是学杰森那样也懒洋洋往后一靠。“你就满足于现状，都没有试着往更高一层走么。”

“你应该更有野心才能活得更好。”

等等，这不是提姆以为的达米安会说的话。提姆从电脑屏幕前猛地扭头看达米安，此前他在尝试搜索杰森父母的消息。很不幸的是，杰森·陶德的父母平凡的像是犯罪巷里每一户人家，他已经开始试着搜监狱名单了。但，总之，如果他没理解错的话，达米安的意思是……？

提姆发现达米安居然是认真的。虽然到现在认识彼此不超过两个小时，但显然不管是杰森还是迪克都对达米安的性格有了充分认知。他俩也不傻，听得出来达米安是什么意思，然而这才更让人惊讶。两个孩子对视了一眼，谁都不确定发生了什么。

达米安·韦恩，他是真的在对杰森·陶德和迪克·格雷森的街头流浪生活提出建议，没有讽刺也没有看不起。“你‘养活’了你们两个就满足了吗？那远远不够。”他此刻的神情让提姆想起了他刚见到达米安的时候，比他高一头的男孩子穿着西服，沉默寡言是因为他不需要开口就能拥有一切。高傲的，平静的，游刃有余的。虽然后来达米安在他这里的印象更新成了被害妄想又毒舌还容易被激怒，但不得不承认，他安静下来的样子让提姆觉得那些关于他母亲是中东某个小国的公主的消息也许是真的。

也许有的人就是有这样的魔力，当他认真对你说话的时候，你就再也看不进去其他人了。如果这能力会遗传，那一定是从布鲁斯那里传过来的。

杰森显然也没想到剧情一秒从猫狗大战转场到了人生咨询，他挫败的“切”了一声，拉过迪克的手就跳下椅子转身要走。“谢谢你的人生建议，等我回去会考虑的。顺带向你俩的老爹问好，不管怎么样他还请我和迪基吃了顿饭。故事会到此结束，各位少爷再也不见。”这次他是被提姆拦下来的，对方带着笑容把笔记本电脑举到他面前，杰森不会挑衅看上去就是老好人的家伙，所以他安分的把目光放到屏幕上，猜这个不食人间烟火的家伙大概会让他看看韦恩老爷对孤儿大发善心的新闻然后他再感恩戴德一两句就能顺利回家，从此和这个大的可怕的庄园和这对神经病兄弟一拍两散，完美。

他猜对了一半。

提姆让他看的新闻确实是关于布鲁斯·韦恩对孤儿大发善心，然而新闻的重点却是布鲁斯宣称他领养了这两个孩子，发布时间半小时前。显然，在他们四个坐在桌子前唇枪舌剑的时间里，布鲁斯行动力超强的完成了领养手续还公之于众了。

“确实不是做客。”天啊他居然还记得这一茬。杰森几乎是绝望的看提姆放下电脑，然后冲他俩伸出手来：

“欢迎你俩从今天起正式成为这里的主人之一。”他顺带刺了一句达米安：“现在你满足了吗？”显然是在怼之前达米安嘲笑杰森的“满足”。

“……德雷克，人想要自杀是可以直接付诸行动的，不需要拐弯抹角的请求。”

杰森抓着迪克的手不知所措的站在原地看面前上演的全武行，显然达米安和提姆对彼此知根知底说干就干毫不含糊，迪克眼睛亮晶晶的看着他俩，仔细思考了一会儿又开开心心的晃杰森的手：“杰森！”

“嗯？”

“所以，从今天开始我们就住在这里了是吗！”迪克显然抓重点能力超强，他现在浑身都洋溢着喜悦，欢快的简直能把所有人都看作彩虹小马，再不济也是棉花糖。杰森想嘲笑他吃不起苦，但是想了想还是把话缩了回去，换成一爪子拍在迪克脑袋上，没让迪克发现他的悲观。“嗯，假如我们不会被喜新厌旧的韦恩家赶出去的话。”他做了个鬼脸，放手让迪克喜气洋洋的扑到电脑屏幕前确定消息去了。

杰森没迪克那么轻易放松，说实在的迪克这个全世界都是好人的性格到底怎么回事。杰森是怀疑一切的，不管是正沉迷打架不可自拔的韦恩少爷们还是人生从来不靠谱的韦恩老爷他都不相信，毕竟他不像迪克那样是一觉醒来就到了韦恩庄园，什么都不知道能开开心心的接受被收养。

杰森是被蝙蝠侠送到韦恩庄园的。

**Author's Note:**

> 我一开始想写纯普通人au的，但是众所周知蝙蝠侠热衷于抢走创作者的笔和大纲，于是最后他得到了出场机会。


End file.
